


Meet Me In The Middle

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: I don't own anything except the idea, song is Frank Turner's Blackout





	Meet Me In The Middle

You looked out onto the city from the motel. Burning buildings, riots and darkness. The apocalypse had happened, Sam and Dean were dead, Castiel was nowhere to be found and Gabriel...a small smile covered your face as you thought back to the new human. He had moved into a safe house after having the angels after him. You sighed. You'd die without having your first kiss. Moving to your bed, you pulled your phone up from the chest.  
"Meet me in the middle" you sent to Gabriel. He knew what it meant, you knew it too.   
"On it" your phone buzzed in your hand.

Walking down the street, you had your switch blade in your pocket, you just hoped you wouldn't need to use it. You could see Gabriel, stood in the middle of the road with his hands in his pockets while deep in thought. You smiled to yourself and ran to him, kissing him deeply. His hands moved to your waist, as if on autopilot. Your hands moved to his head, resting on his shoulders.

You could hear the riots, the looting and the crime. But all you could think about was the warm arms around you and the tongue moving against your own. You eventually pulled away, but his head rested against yours.  
"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" You smirked, tapping his cheek. He grinned and winked.  
"Both" he chuckled.  
"How about we go out on a bang?" You chuckled. He grinned and kissed you deeply, again. A Molotov thrown over your head was enough to force you to move. Taking his hand, you sprinted back to the motel, not once letting go. You knew there were people around who would kill you both in an instant for a quick fix, but your drug was still better.

The door had barely clicked closed and Gabriel was on you. His mouth was pressed against your own, you were backed against the wall. He grunted and reached down into his jeans. You looked down until you realised what he was doing.  
"Fuck" you whispered. He chuckled and bit his lip when your hand slid into his jeans, tugging them down.  
"Are you sure?" He asked, cupping your cheek and forcing you to maintain eye contact. You nodded, leaning up to kiss him again.   
"Yeah...don't wanna die a virgin" you whispered. Gabriel shifted and kissed you, hugging you at the same time. You briefly wondered how others were spending their final hours, but the thoughts went when Gabriel's mouth moved to your neck.

A gasp left your mouth, your hand slipping into Gabriel’s boxer shorts. He grunted and bit his lip, rocking his hips against your hand.  
“Needy?” You smirked. He nodded.  
“Feels so different like this...” He whispered, rolling against you. You grinned and stroked him to hardness, briefly looking up to him. He had his eyes closed, lip gripped between his teeth and his chest was heaving.   
“Shit babe” He whispered. You chuckled and moved to lay on the bed. He grinned and laid behind you, pressing his body against yours. He lifted one of your legs, wrapping it around him.  
“Tell me if it’s too much” He whispered. You nodded, though you knew you wouldn’t need to. He slowly pushed in, groaning as he did. You moaned and let your head fall back, resting it on his shoulder with a gasp. He ground his hips, moaning as he did.   
“Ready?” He asked, moving his hands to your chest. You groaned and nodded, moving his hands to your breasts. You groaned and rocked down until he slowly pulled out almost fully, before fucking into you hard and fast. Gabriel groaned and bit down on your neck, marking you as his. You came with a moan, spilling over his legs.   
“Did I just...squirt?” You panted, moaning slightly. Gabriel moaned and nodded, smirking.  
“I’m just that good” He grunted, rolling his hips. You moaned lowly and clenched around him as he came, filling you.   
“Shit” He whispered, slowly pulling out. You groaned and watched his come drip out of you, before reaching down to trail his fingers through the mess of come between your legs.  
“Shit” You whispered, rocking against his hand. Gabriel chuckled and kissed you gently.  
“Since we’re gonna be dead in a few hours I might as well just come out with it...I love you” He said softly, curling up.   
“I love you too” You whispered. He smiled and connected his hand with your own, watching as you fell asleep with him in your arms.

  


You awoke the next morning, and the sight that met you nearly broke your brain. Everything was back to normal, Sam and Dean were beside you in the spare beds and Gabriel was gone. You thought it was a dream until you looked in the mirror and saw the bites covering your chest. You frowned and sat up, looking to Dean and Sam.  
"You're alive?" You asked, looking to them. You watched Dean jolt awake.  
"What the fuck" he said. You chuckled and nodded.  
"Yeah, what the fuck" you chuckled. Dean patted over his body.  
"I'm alive and whole" he shrugged. You watched as Castiel appeared in the room, looking around.  
"We were able to stop the apocalypse, everything is back to normal and no one remembers a thing except us" The angel said, cleaning his angel blade.  
"Where's Gabriel?" You asked, biting your lip.  
"He was in Heaven the last I saw" Castiel said. You nodded and looked down.   
"He did say he'd be down soon" Castiel said, before zapping away.  
"Hey...(Y/N)...is there something you want to tell us?" Sam smirked, looking to your neck.  
"Nope" you shrugged, before climbing out of the bed and walking through to the bathroom.

"Hey boys, where's (Y/N)?" Gabriel said, looking between the boys. Sam nodded towards the bathroom, not looking from his phone. Gabriel nodded and sat on your bed, fiddling with his hands.

A while later, you walked out to the beds and smiled to Gabriel, before moving to pull some clothes on. You turned back to face the three males.  
"What's the plan?" You asked.  
"Head back to the bunker and figure out what happened" Dean shrugged. Gabriel stood while Dean was speaking, he made his way over to you.  
“We need to talk” He said, cupping your cheek. You nodded and bit your lip, melting against his lips when he kissed you.   
“What the fu-” Dean started, cut off when Gabriel snapped his fingers, silencing him. You groaned and pressed yourself against Gabriel. He groaned and gripped your hips, lifting you up.   
“Uh guys...” Sam said awkwardly. You slowly pulled away.  
“Sorry” You whispered. Gabriel smirked and trailed his hand down your back.  
“Don’t worry about it, maybe just give Dean the ability to speak” He chuckled, gesturing to Dean, who was making some wild gestures. You chuckled at the sight, curling against Gabriel.

  


A while later, you were in the car on the way back with Gabriel when a song came onto the radio, one that made you look to Gabriel and smirk, kissing him gently.   
  
“Meet me in the middle  
Meet me in the middle  
Bring a burning candle with you  
Meet me in the middle  
Meet me in the middle  
I will be there waiting for you”

 


End file.
